For example, a parking apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-089354 is known as a conventional parking management system. This parking apparatus is designed for the purpose of making it possible to automatically park a vehicle equipped with a self-propelled function in a mechanical parking apparatus only by leaving the vehicle behind by a driver. The parking apparatus is configured so that a vehicle which moves onto an attitude control device from outside and stops there is detected by a vehicle measurement device and front and rear positions, directions, and size of the vehicle are calculated by an arithmetic controller of a receiving-side control device; and the arithmetic controller obtains a parking approval of the vehicle from a driving controller for a vehicle-side control device by means of radio communication and also issues a command to the vehicle-side control device to maintain the vehicle in a state capable of self-driving, further issues a direction change command to the attitude control device on the basis of the front and back positions and directions of the vehicle as calculated by the arithmetic controller to turn the front and rear directions of the vehicle towards a direction of a car stop space, and further issues a loading command from the receiving-side control device to the vehicle-side control device to have the driving controller make the vehicle automatically drive along a track calculated by the arithmetic controller and load the vehicle, which is on the attitude control device, into the car stop space.